Come Back to Bed
by Queza De Santi
Summary: A month away on a mission is tiring for anyone, even Lantis. It's a good thing Hikaru knows just how to welcome Lantis home. Smut giftfic for Royal blueKitsune! XD


**Come Back to Bed**

Author: Kihana Dulay

Date written: 22 December 2010

Date finished: 22 December 2010

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth or any of the characters mentioned below.

Warning/s: Smut. Rated M. Any other ways to say it? XP

Notes: This is a long – but not _too_ long, I hope – overdue request by **royalbk** over on LJ (Royal blueKitsune, here on FFN, if I'm not mistaken). Also, my first time to write smut. Oh, perhaps I should also mention that I haven't written MKR in the longest time. . Bear with me please? XP

Lantis hated these long scouting missions he gets sent on from time to time. He had just returned from the eastern border of Cephiro after getting rid of a fairly sizeable contingent of monsters that seemed to be breeding there. Clef had sensed their disturbance and figured that he could check it out and successfully deal with it if it came to that – and it did. Really, Lantis knew he was more than capable of the job, but was it absolutely necessary to send _him_ to do it, and alone no less?

He sighed. In all honesty, he didn't really mind doing it, and he did prefer to go on said missions alone. He wasn't much of a sociable person to begin with. The only reason he was so frustrated, he knew, was because of what he had to leave behind – or, more specifically, who.

It wasn't exactly public knowledge, but then it wasn't too private either that nobody knew, but he and Hikaru had been romantically attached for quite some time now. Mostly only their closer acquaintances were aware of it – "closer acquaintances" referring to the other Magic Knights, Clef because he had sensed their intermingling auras, and Ferio because of Fuu.

Other than those people, their other friends knew well enough that Hikaru liked the silent warrior, and probably that Lantis himself held feelings for the Magic Knight of Fire, but not that either of them had actually acted on it. He knew this because he still got ribs from both Caldina and Lafarga. They'd tell him in not-so-subtle terms that he loves the girl and he should just sweep her off her feet – a fact they didn't know he had already done, not to mention dump her on his bed and show her just how far off the ground he could take her. Of course, he would never tell them _that_.

Hikaru. Just thinking of her name made him want to see and hold her that much sooner. She had him wrapped around her little finger the first moment he laid his eyes on her. Her inherent charm and kindness and childlike innocence – not that he hadn't taken a bit of that from her not too long ago – drew people to her, in the same way they drew him to her regardless of their tragic history. How could he _not_ fall in love with her?

Lantis sighed again as he reached his room in the castle. As much as he wanted to go to her now, he knew it wouldn't be the wisest thing to do. He had arrived back a little past midnight, and he still had to meet with Clef to give his report. It was probably just a few more hours till sunrise, and he didn't want to wake his Princess even when he ached to see her after a month of not being able to glance at her sweet face. He sighed again, knowing he'd see her in the morning, though it couldn't come fast enough.

The door to his room opened to allow him entrance. As he took a few steps inside, his fingers immediately discarding his armor and pulling off his shirt, his body suddenly froze. There was something else in his room – something that wasn't there before he left. It didn't take him long to find out what was different though.

His eyes were well adjusted to the darkness, since he often stayed in the shadows anyway, so he could clearly see the lump on his bed even though he didn't turn on the lights. As he drew closer, he could make out the form of his beautiful love curled tightly in his sheets, her hair spread out like a blanket of liquid fire around her. It was one thing to stop himself from going to her room in the middle of the night to see and touch her, but having her there in his bed, not a few steps away from him – he couldn't quite be blamed with reaching out his hand to brush the soft strands from her face.

The sleeping girl stirred slightly at the contact of his skin, which he immediately removed after. He watched as her eyelashes fluttered a bit before her eyes opened to blink sleepily at him.

"Lantis?"

He couldn't help the small smile that stole away on his features at hearing her sleepy voice call his name.

"I'm home."

With those words, the said girl suddenly seemed to come alive, her ruby orbs sparkling in the dark. She immediately jumped from the bed and into his arms, her face buried in his strong chest.

"I missed you sooo much! You were gone for so long!"

Lantis stroked her hair gently, "I'm sorry, love. It was far and there was quite a bit to take care of."

She raised her head then, "You didn't get hurt, did you?" Her worry was palpable.

He couldn't help it; he kissed her. "No, I'm fine. But I missed you too."

"Mmm." was all Hikaru had the chance to say as Lantis began to kiss down her jaw and collarbone.

As he lifted his head once more to look in her eyes, her arms reached up to wind around his neck and pull him down to her lips. They kissed, and that was probably the end of their conversation for the night.

Hikaru was holding on to Lantis tightly, pouring all her longing and passion into the kiss. Lantis felt the same way as he plundered her mouth with his tongue. It was a few minutes of heated kissing before they decided to slow down. Lantis swept his tongue once more across her mouth, and he nipped lightly at her bottom lip. She gasped, and he sucked on the reddened portion before he trailed kisses down her neck. This time he didn't stop his descent.

As he reached her clothing, he realized exactly what she had on – one of his shirts, and nothing else. He chanced a glance at her to see her smiling shyly at him, which only made him want to take her that much more. He smiled back at her; then he took to attacking her clothing by pulling it off her in one sweeping motion. She didn't have time to even think of covering herself – not that she would anyway, as this isn't the first time they've done this – as Lantis immediately attached himself to her breast via his mouth. He sucked and nipped at her left breast, while his hand fondled the other one. The feeling of his rough palm and wet tongue caused mewls of pleasure to escape from Hikaru's lips.

Lantis switched breasts, sucking on the right one while palming the left, all the while Hikaru continued to writhe slightly beneath him. Without removing his mouth from her delectable body, he slowly snaked his left hand to cup her pelvis. This earned a gasp from Hikaru as she arched her body into him. He didn't wait for her permission before inserting a finger into her and beginning to pleasure her from within.

Hikaru was lost in the pleasure her lover was inflicting on her body. She had missed his presence for a month, a fact that Umi and Fuu had begun to notice even more so this past week. Although they were aware that Hikaru and Lantis were intimately together, they didn't realize just how intimate the two were. They definitely had no idea that their innocent Hikaru had lost said innocence just a few months prior to Lantis leaving. Of course, Hikaru herself didn't realize how much she missed feeling Lantis in this way until he began to work wonders on her body like he was doing now. She only knew that she missed seeing him and cuddling up to his warmth while he was away; hence, she had taken to sneaking into his room and his bed a few days after he left. Who knew she'd get more than she bargained for because of this? Not that she was complaining – nope, definitely not complaining.

"Oh! Yes, Lantis!"

Lantis had touched a nerve, as his hand continued to rub and thrust into her willing body. He finally relinquished his hold on her breast to instead take up residence where his fingers were currently playing. He licked his lips on seeing her moist and glistening opening practically beckoning him to have a taste. Well, he certainly wouldn't refuse that invitation.

The moment Lantis' warm breath and hot tongue touched her center, Hikaru knew she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Her back arched off the bed, with only Lantis' other hand holding her down. She writhed and moaned as he licked, suckled and nipped at her insides, his fingers still thrusting into her wet warmth. It wasn't but a few minutes when her sweet juices flowed into Lantis' willing mouth.

She was panting as Lantis looked at her, licking his lips to savor her taste. He smirked cockily at her then, but she didn't have time to shout a retort before he plundered her mouth, letting her taste herself in him. Lost in the sensation of his kiss, she didn't even notice as he removed the rest of his clothing and aligned his body with hers before plunging himself into her depths.

She broke away from his mouth to gasp loudly and moan his name. He continued to kiss and suckle her neck as he thrust into her again and again. Their grunts and moans were getting louder as the they continued to force their bodies closer to the other's. Breathy whispers and ragged moans echoed in the dark room as the bed creaked harder the nearer they both came to their climax. Lantis' moan of "I love you" preceded Hikaru's short scream as both of them tumbled over the edge.

A few minutes passed as the two of them caught their breaths. Loathe to sever their connection after their month apart, Hikaru only snuggled closer to Lantis' warm body as he carefully adjusted them and grabbed the blanket from where it had fallen beside the bed. He covered them with it, and pulled Hikaru even closer as she drifted to sleep. He kissed the top of her head and whispered again, "I'm home."

It was a few quiet heartbeats before he heard her soft reply, "Welcome back."

It was good to be home.


End file.
